Earth Alliance
|image=Fic^omni.gif;Logo |english=Earth Alliance |kanji=地球連合軍 |romaji=Chikyū rengō-gun |era=Cosmic Era |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |purpose=Alliance/Military Organization |enemies=PLANT/ZAFT , Librarian Works, Orb Union }} The Earth Alliance is an agglomeration of superstates on Earth in the Cosmic Era timeline. It was officially founded as a result of the Alaska Declaration on 7 February CE 70. The combined military forces of the Earth Alliance are officially addressed as OMNI Enforcer but more frequently simply called the Earth Military (aka Chikyuu Gun). Although formally the Alliance is headed by a Secretary-General, the real seat of power lies with Blue Cosmos and its LOGOS benefactors. Unlike the Earth Federation of the Universal Century era, which was a relatively unified body, the Earth Alliance is more of a loose international military coalition of entities that are often working at cross-purposes to each other: thus, it's not uncommon for each of the factions to withhold the key workings of their weapons and armor technologies with their erstwhile allies. The Alliance developed several important military innovations during the war: the second-generation Mobile Operating System, Phase Shift armor, Lightwave Barrier, beam weaponry and the Mirage Colloid stealth system. Political Entities The Earth Alliance is primarily made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South Africa Union. The Alliance would later incorporate by force the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, which are now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation is a superstate. It's capital is Washington DC. This superpower is the most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, often taking its lead, especially in the two EA/PLANT wars. The JOSH-A base in Alaska is also the main military base of the Alliance, whose function is later transferred to Heaven's Base, another military installation on Federation territory. Although allied against ZAFT, the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The Atlantic Federation has been more thoroughly infiltrated by members of Blue Cosmos/Logos than any other country of the Alliance, with at least one president directly taking orders from Blue Cosmos leader Lord Djibril during the Second Bloody Valentine War. As with most others power blocks on Earth, the Atlantic Federation was one of the superpowers which emerged as a result of the Reconstruction War. Following the start of a large space exploration program, the AF formed the Federal Space Force and started a Jupiter exploration program under leadership of George Glenn. The Federation also cooperated with the United States of South America to construct the Porta Panama Mass Driver. In CE 35, it was the Atlantic Federation who built the Ptolemaeus lunar base and unveiled the first generation of Mobile Armors. When construction of the PLANTs began at Lagrange 5, it was again the Atlantic Federation who took the position of the largest sponsor of the program, while later reaping great benefits from the products imported from PLANT. Following the destruction of the United Nations leadership in CE 70, the Atlantic Federation announced the formation of the Earth Alliance on February 7th of the same year, who four days later declared war on the PLANTs. Following the refusal of the United States of South America to cooperate with the Alliance, the Atlantic Federation forcibly annexed their territory. During the war, the Atlantic Federation provided the largest segment of the Earth Alliance's military and it was also them who started the G Project, a secret project to create their own series Mobile Suits to counter those of ZAFT. The Atlantic Federation eventually used the ZAFT attack on JOSH-A to sacrifice their military allies of the Eurasian Federation, which granted it near total control over the Earth Alliance. They afterwards attacked the Orb Union, who, after its defeat, became a protectorate of the Federation. While the Atlantic Federation solidified its position as the dominant force in the Earth Alliance with its large mobile suit forces which tried to hold the Alliance together, they suffered heavy losses in the final months of the war. After the cease-fire at Jachin Due, the United States of South America rebelled against the Atlantic Federation. The most prominent member of this rebellion was former Earth Alliance ace Edward Harrelson, also known as "Ed the Ripper". While the Treaty of Junius eventually granted the USSA its autonomy back, the Federation nevertheless gained Central America. Following the "Break the World" incident, the Atlantic Federation formed the World Security Treaty Organization, which made every member an effective ally of the Federation. When the Second war was declared, the Federation again pressured every nation on Earth into a membership of the Alliance, with most countries following suit. After Gilbert Durandal's anti-Logos speech however, many citizens on Earth became more open-minded about Coordinators, which also forced the retreat of Federation president Copeland (in truth a puppet of Lord Djibril) to flee to the Arzachel lunar base. When the base was destroyed by the now ZAFT-controlled Requiem superweapon, Copeland was killed. The fate of the Atlantic Federation after the end of the war remains unknown, but appears to have survived despite having a significant portion of its space forces destroyed. It is still the top power in Alliance because most of their Earth base forces did not get captured or killed . Eurasia Federation As its name implies, the Eurasian Federation is a fusion of the European Union (minus Great Britain and Ireland) with the other members of the Warsaw Pact. The Federation is governed by a federal council dominated by the nations of the European region. This nation is a powerful member of the Earth Alliance, second only to the Atlantic Federation in power and influence. As a result, both federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The military of the Eurasian Federation is part of OMNI Enforcer and uses the same Mobile Suits as the other EA members, although it has created its own series of mobile suits in form of the CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam series. It was also the Eurasian Federation who first invented beam shield in form of their Lightwave Barrier. Besides this fact, the Federation also controls the Artemis asteroid at Lagrange 3, although this base is considered strategically unimportant. In terms of attitudes towards Coordinators, it seems that the Eurasians are not strongly controlled by Blue Cosmos and don't care as much about Coordinators in their own ranks. When the Archangel was in Artemis asteroid, base commander Gerard Garcia made an offer to Kira Yamato that the Eurasians would protect him from his own people (Coordinators) if he would help them, something a Blue Cosmos member would never do. Another example is the special operative Canard Pars, who was allowed to work for the Eurasians in exchange for his life. While the Atlantic Federation, and with them Blue Cosmos, also used Coordinators, most of there called Combat Coordinators were mentally controlled by the Atlantic Federation. Canard Pars however was not controlled mentally but only placed in handcuffs because of his abilities and short temper. Garcia has also said that he hates specific Coordinators like Canard but not Coordinators as a whole. Further examples include the hiring of Serpent Tail Mercenary, Gai Murakumo, who is also a Coordinator, into the ranks of the Eurasian Federation military. Republic of East Asia A federation consisting of the present-day nations of China, Japan, Korea (North and South), the Republic of East Asia is the third largest power of the Earth Alliance in the Cosmic Era timeline. Its spaceport at Kaoshiung, Taiwan was captured by ZAFT forces during the Bloody Valentine War. During this war, it joins the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation in the Earth Alliance, against the forces of ZAFT. At the end of the first war, Kaoshiung was returned to East Asia. After the Chairman of PLANT Supreme Council, Gilbert Durandal, revealed the existence of LOGOS, in the later part of the second PLANT/Earth war, a big naval fleet of East Asia separated from their Nations and allied themselves with ZAFT. When the Minerva returned to Gibraltar a large part of this fleet can be seen. However most of the fleet was destroyed later in the first wave against LOGOS stronghold Heaven's Base in Iceland. Judging from their positions in that attack, it seems likely that ZAFT used them as shields to test the enemies attack power. South Africa Union The South Africa Union is an economic and military union of several South African countries the South Africa Union is the fourth and weakest power of the Earth Alliance. United States of South America The United States of South America (USSA) is a superstate which formerly controlled much of Central and South America. It is however a very weak country, who doesn't have their own military. It however once controlled the Panama Spaceport, which is the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver, which the USSA constructed in collaboration with the Atlantic Federation. Desert Dawn The Desert Dawn is a resistance group in ZAFT-occupied Northern Africa. The group is led by Sahib Ashman and its members are recruited from nearby towns like Tassil, Moula, and the city of Banadiya. They were assisted by the Earth Alliance's Archangel to free North Africa from ZAFT control. The group is a rebel group of Arabs mostly from Arab Sudan, Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia and Western Sahara. They specializes in guerrilla warfare. They are poorly equipped with Missile trucks and RPGs and Helis. Their main rival was the ZAFT's Northern Africa team, who was led by Andrew Waltfeld. Notable Cities Copernicus City Copernicus City is the first city built on the Moon. The construction began in CE 10, and two years later, it was opened for civilian inhabitants. The city also served as a provider for the raw materials for the space colony program. It the main lunar city of the Alliance. Notable Bases Victoria JOSH-A Heaven's Base Panama Military OMNI Enforcer (O'ppose '''M'ilitancy and 'N'eutralize 'I'nvasion) is the military force of the Earth Alliance in the Cosmic Era timeline. Unlike ZAFT, the military of OMNI Enforcer is tightly organized on a traditional model. Many top officers of OMNI Enforcer, mostly those from the Atlantic Federation (which dominates the Alliance after the disastrous Battle of JOSH-A) are also members of the Blue Cosmos anti-Coordinator group. OMNI Enforcer's space fleet is large and well-equipped, though their warships are slightly outdated compared to TS-MA2 Moebius ZAFT's powerful fleet. Their mobile weapons until the Battle of Porta Panama are primarily limited to the TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor, a distinctly outdated design. Five Moebius MAs are required, on average, to engage a single ZGMF-1017 GINN with any significant chance of victory. At and after Porta Panama, the Alliance quickly replaces the Moebius with the GAT-01 Strike Dagger and related mobile suit models, redressing the balance and turning the tide against ZAFT. Known OMNI Enforcer space fleets are the 8th Fleet (destroyed during the Battle of Orbit) and the 7th Fleet (suffered heavy losses during the Second Battle of Jachin Due). History Bloody Valentine War War between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT started on 11 February CE 70 after the leadership of EA's predecessor, the United Nations, was wiped out by a terrorist attack in the Tragedy of Copernicus on 5 February. '''Bloody Valentine Incident (February 14) On 14 February CE 70, three days after the official start of the war, a misfired Earth Alliance nuclear weapon made contact with Junius 7, a PLANT-type space colony in the PLANT's Junius City area, destroying the colony and killing 243,721 civilians. This incident was soon infamously called the "Bloody Valentine Incident", marking the opening of hostilities. Battle of Yggdrasil (February 22) The first major battle of the war was fought near the prewar international space station, Yggdrasil. The battle lasted about a month, resulting in the destruction of the space station. First Battle of Victoria (March 8) ZAFT launched an attack on Victoria, hoping to seize Habilis mass driver at Victoria as their first target of their invasion on Earth, only to be beaten by Earth Alliance’s tank divisions (most under the command of Eurasian Federation), thus marking the only victory of Earth Alliance against ZAFT before the development of the Earth Alliance’s GAT-X series mobile suits (better known as G-weapons or Gundams) and the mass-production of Dagger series, which eventually turned the tide to Earth Alliance’s side. Defeated in this battle, the PLANT Supreme Council decided on an equatorial campaign dubbed Operation Uroboros as an counterattack operation, as PLANT Supreme Council feared that Earth would use nuclear missiles once more on them. Battle of Carpentaria (April 2) One of ZAFT's earliest landings took place in the friendly Oceania Union territory. The Earth Alliance Pacific Fleet attacked ZAFT's forces. After two days, the Battle of Carpentaria ended in victory for ZAFT, who immediately began the construction of Carpentaria base afterwards. First Battle of Jachin Due (April 17) The Earth Alliance ordered its 5th and 6th fleets, stationed on the Moon, to attack PLANT on April 17, C.E. 70. They were intercepted by ZAFT forces and engaged at the resource satellite Jachin Due. In the aftermath of this battle, the PLANT Supreme Council decided to convert the entire asteroid of Jachin Due into a defensive base. Battle of Endymion Crater - Grimaldi Front (May 3 - June 2) The Battle of Endymion Crater took place at Endymion Crater on the Moon. The most notable event of this battle was the almost complete destruction of OMNI Enforcer's elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor squadron. The only survivor was LTJG Mu La Flaga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance in this battle. First Battle of Casablanca (May 25) The Mediterranean fleet of the Earth Alliance fought against a ZAFT submarine carrier fleet near Casablanca. ZAFT won the battle and their forces entered the Mediterranean, advancing further into the south of Africa. Battle of Nova (June 14 - July 12) ZAFT forces launch a drawn out series of raids against the Earth Alliance resource satellite of Nova at Lagrange Point 4. Fighting between the two sides lasts for nearly a month, with neither side ever decisively defeating the other. Ultimately, the Alliance abandons the satellite and ZAFT converts it into the space fortress Boaz. By late August of CE 70, a territorial stalemate on Earth was reached: ZAFT controlled northern Africa and Australia, while the Earth Alliance controlled the Americas, Sub-Saharan Africa, Eurasia, and South Asia. The majority of Oceania remained neutral. Battle of Kaohsiung (January 15 - January 23, C.E. 71) The Battle of Kaohsiung took place on the island of Taiwan, where ZAFT forces successfully attacked the Earth Alliance spaceport located in the city of Kaohsiung. This was the first of three mass drivers ZAFT had captured from the Earth Alliance. The mass drivers located at Panama and Victoria would either be destroyed or recaptured by the end of the war. Battle of Heliopolis (January 25) To put an end to Earth Alliance mobile suit development plans, ZAFT planned an operation to seize the mobile suit prototypes secretly developed on the neutral colony Heliopolis, which was owned by Orb; and to destroy their carrier prototype ship Archangel. Although ZAFT was able to capture four out of five units and heavily damage the colony's harbor, the fifth unit, the GAT-X105 Strike, remained in Alliance hands, was activated and engaged them in battle. The resulting Battle of Heliopolis between the Archangel, the Strike and ZAFT forces caused the complete destruction of the Heliopolis colony from collateral damage caused by both sides, and was the first of a series of battles between the Rau Le Creuset team and the Archangel crew. Second Battle of Victoria (February 13) ZAFT's second attempt to claim the Habilis mass driver stationed at the Victoria base. This time, the Earth Alliance forces could not withhold ZAFT's attack forces as ZAFT claims victory at Victoria. With ZAFT's capture of their second mass driver, the Earth Alliance is left with their last mass driver located at Porta Panama. Battle of JOSH-A - Operation Spitbreak (May 8) Known as Operation Spitbreak, the Battle of JOSH-A was ZAFT's plan to take JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation HQ stationed in Alaska. The operation failed. ZAFT counterintelligence officers allowed the majority of both ZAFT and Earth forces to believe that ZAFT's next target was Porta Panama and its mass driver. In response, a large amount of the Earth Alliance forces were transferred to Panama to defend the base, thus leaving JOSH-A open to attack, which was the original plan of Chairman Patrick Zala. However, through the betrayal of rogue ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset, the Blue Cosmos group came to know about the attack beforehand and orchestrated a trap for both ZAFT and the Eurasian Federation. The Atlantic Federation quietly transferred its own personnel from JOSH-A elsewhere, leaving the base primarily staffed and defended by Eurasian Federation personnel and the Archangel. When ZAFT attacked, the resisting Eurasian defenders were effectively wiped out in the face of overwhelming enemy numbers. As ZAFT's attack force was lured through the base's main gate and into the central bay of JOSH-A, the Atlantic Federation remotely triggered the base's Cyclops System. The resulting explosion not only destroyed the installation, but everything within a 10-mile radius of the base, killing approximately 80% of ZAFT's attack force as well as the remaining Eurasian defenders in the process. The only remaining survivors of the battle were: ZAFT submarines and mobile suits that were able to outrun the Cyclops System's blast shockwave; the Archangel; and remaining ZAFT and Earth forces units who heeded the warning from Kira Yamato, who reappeared piloting the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom, saved the Archangel from the brink of destruction, and intervened in the battle. Blue Cosmos orchestrated the destruction of enough of the Eurasian Federation's forces at JOSH-A to alter the balance of power in the Earth Alliance in favor of the Atlantic Federation (which Blue Cosmos controlled). The Eurasian Federation were the voices of reason in the Earth Alliance, ensuring that the purpose of the war was simply the defeat of PLANT. With the Atlantic Federation now mostly in control of the Earth Alliance and its military, Blue Cosmos were able to ensure that the focus of the war changed to the extermination of all Coordinators, their stated goal. Battle of Porta Panama (May 25) A few days later, following the defeat at JOSH-A, ZAFT retaliated by attacking the Panama mass-driver base with a heavy force. While the Alliance forces introduced their mass-produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger, ZAFT deployed the Gungnir EMP weapon, disabling all Alliance military equipment in the area and resulting in an overwhelming victory for ZAFT. Porta Panama, the last mass driver in Alliance hands, was thereby destroyed, cutting off the Alliance space forces from Earth-based resources. Following the battle, a number of GINN pilots slaughtered the surrendering Alliance soldiers in an act of revenge for the ZAFT personnel that died at JOSH-A. During the battle, Yzak Joule fought a duel with Jean Carrey and his GAT-01D Long Dagger unit. Much of the fight was a stalemate until the deployment of the Gungnir EMP weapon which rendered Carrey's Long Dagger useless. Refusing to attack an enemy unable to defend himself, Yzak withdrew from the battle leaving behind his opponents. Battle of Orb (June 15 - June 16) With the destruction of their last mass driver in Porta Panama, the Atlantic Federation turned its interest to the Kaguya mass driver in the neutral Orb Union, one of the last mass drivers operating on Earth. The Alliance's chief "negotiator", Murata Azrael (Leader of the extremist group Blue Cosmos), delivered a ultimatum demanding that Orb either join the war effort against 'humanity's evil enemy, the Coordinators' or be declared a supporter of PLANT and face military takeover. With both sides knowing from the start that the terms are totally unacceptable, Orb deployed their recently completed MBF-M1 Astray units and the Atlantic Federation deployed massive numbers of their new GAT-01 Strike Daggers for the certainly unavoidable battle. In the first phases of the battle, Orb gained the advantage over the Alliance with the Astray's superior performance over the Strike Dagger, as well as with help from the rogue Alliance ship Archangel and its mobile suit complement. In fact, the late entry of Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman with the ZGMF-X09A Justice and the GAT-X103 Buster proved to be pivotal to the outcome of this phase of the battle and the two would play a key role in Orb's forces for the rest of the war. After retreating and reorganizing, the EA forces ultimately manage to overcome the Orb forces, mainly due to the overwhelming numbers of Strike Daggers deployed and three newly completed Gundam units, the GAT-X252 Forbidden, GAT-X131 Calamity and GAT-X370 Raider. In the final phase of the battle, Orb's Representative Athha ordered the evacuation of the remaining Orb Astray force on the battleship Kusanagi. The Kusanagi, as well as the Archangel launched into space via the Kaguya mass driver. Immediately after the launch, Athha activated the Morgenroete factory's self-destruct mechanism, completely destroying both the factory and the mass driver. Representative Athha and the other representatives of Orb were killed in the blast. Had Orb's leadership survived, the second war may have taken a significantly different path as Orb would have never joined the Earth Alliance. Third Battle of Victoria (June 18) ''' Despite the determined efforts of ZAFT forces, the Alliance managed to recapture the Victoria mass-driver in equatorial Africa with a massive deployment of the Strike Dagger and other prototype units. After the battle, a scene in that episode showed an Alliance soldier killing a wounded DINN pilot. It is unknown whether he was ordered to do so or was violating regulations and doing it for personal reasons. It is also unknown if other Alliance personnel did the same to other surviving ZAFT pilots. This scene, along with the massacre of Alliance soldiers at Panama, underlines a mental shift of how the war was now conducted by Earth and PLANT as this shows that this war wasn't a war of conquest anymore: It was now a war of extermination. It was also rumored that ZAFT planned to self-destruct the mass driver during the battle but was stopped in time by an Alliance commando team. Soon after Victoria Base was retaken, Earth Alliance reinforced their space fleets on their lunar base of Ptolemaeus with their new Strike Daggers, several warships, their second generation Gundams (Calamity, Raider and Forbidden) and the second Archangel-class battleship, Dominion. And after the Earth Alliance obtained the N-Jammer Canceller, they supplied nuclear warheads to the lunar base, under the request of Blue Cosmos leader, Muruta Azrael and Captain William Sutherland, a high-ranking officer of Atlantic Federation who was also a member of Blue Cosmos. '''Battle of Mendel (July 12) After Lacus Clyne, Andrew Waltfeld, and the Clyne Faction stole the Eternal from PLANT, they found shelter in the abandoned colony of Mendel. The Archangel and the Kusanagi joined them, forming the Three Ships Alliance. Soon after, both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces attacked. The Earth Alliance's objectives were the capture of either the ZGMF-X10A Freedom or the ZGMF-X09A Justice as well as the destruction of the Archangel. ZAFT's objective was to retake or destroy the Eternal, although ZAFT commander Rau le Creuset's hidden agenda included delivering ZAFT's data on the N-jammer canceller to the Earth Alliance. In the ensuing battle both the EA and the ZAFT had to witness the increased battle capabilities of the TSA forces. The Three Ships Alliance repelled both forces, and destroyed Le Creuset's command ship while losing only a few of their M1 Astrays. During the battle, the N-Jammer canceller intelligence was successfully passed to the Earth Alliance forces, as Le Creuset planned, allowing a part of their mission objective to be completed successfully. This battle also saw the first deployment of the Dominion, the Earth Aliance's second Archangel class battleship and captained by former Archangel XO, Natarle Badgiruel. Operation 8.8 – Fall of Carpentaria (August 8) Following the mass-production of the Dagger series and the fall of Victoria Base to the hands of Earth Alliance, ZAFT forces remained on Earth faced serious problems, as the territories they took over earlier in the war were being taken back by the Earth Alliance. Earth Alliance, viewing Carpentaria as the last bastion of ZAFT on Earth after they were pushed back during the turning point on Earth (after the fall of Orb and Victoria Base), launched a large-scale military operation over Carpentaria on August 8, hence the name of the operation is Operation 8.8. Earth Alliance overran the defending ZAFT forces and retook Carpentaria. Battle of Boaz – Operation Peacemaker (September 23) After recovering N-Jammer Canceller technology in July during the Battle of Mendel, the Alliance originally planned to use the technology to solve Earth's energy crisis but under Blue Cosmos' influence, they mass-produced and mounted them on nuclear weapons instead, launching Operation Peacemaker: a gambit to quickly end the war by destroying all the PLANTs with nuclear missiles. They started their operation by destroying the ZAFT space fortress Boaz with an all-out nuclear missile strike. Second Battle of Jachin Due (September 26 - September 27) The Second Battle of Jachin Due was both the apex of the Operation Peacemaker and the decisive battle of the Bloody Valentine War. As the Earth Alliance prepared to attack the PLANTs with nuclear missiles, the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS was entering its final stages and was ready to fire. Both factions were strongly determined not only to eliminate all enemy forces, but also to completely wipe out the opposing side's civilian population. Going into the battle, Blue Cosmos's main objective was destroying the PLANTs with nuclear missiles. Similarly, ZAFT Chairman Patrick Zala intended to fire GENESIS not only at the Alliance's Ptolemaeus lunar base but also directly at Earth, which would not only wipe out most life on Earth, but would also have cataclysmic consequences on the climate. Additionally, Rau Le Creuset, whose twisted logic wanted both Coordinators and Naturals to perish and was responsible for the escalation of hostilities to this level, secretly rigged GENESIS to fire when the ZAFT fortress Jachin Due self-destructs. Between the two warring factions there was the Three Ships Alliance, whose main purpose was to thwart any attack on either side's civilian population, and end all hostilities if possible. During the battle, the strike force carrying the EA's nuclear missiles managed to bypass all of ZAFT's defenses. With no ZAFT forces standing between them and the PLANTs, an easy EA victory seemed inevitable. However, the missiles fired at the PLANTs were all intercepted by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X09A Justice with their METEOR units, and thus no PLANT was destroyed. The GENESIS weapon would be fired twice. The first shot decimated the main Earth Alliance fleets attacking the PLANTs while the second shot hit both the reinforcements being sent from the Alliance's Ptolemaeus Base on the Moon and the base itself. Half of the remaining fleet was wiped out, and the base completely vaporized. The Earth Alliance fleet, after being heavily-damaged by GENESIS (the fleet lost 1/2 of its strength counting the losses on Ptolemaeus and the losses from GENESIS), lost its flagship Dominion, which was destroyed in battle by the Archangel. Blue Cosmos leader Murata Azrael perished in the ship's explosion. Second Bloody Valentine War In the wake of the Junius 7 colony drop disaster (Operation: Break The World by the Coordinator terrorists) in CE 73, the Earth Alliance declared war again on ZAFT, being manipulated by LOGOS into believing the drop to represent the true intentions of the Coordinators toward Naturals, to fulfil the radical group's aim of wiping out the PLANTs and with them the Coordinators once and for all. However, the initial attempt to destroy the PLANTs with nuclear missiles resulted in a disastrous defeat when ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder destroyed an entire Alliance fleet with a single shot. Popular support for the Alliance was weakened after PLANT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal exposed the LOGOS, the organization behind the Alliance's Blue Cosmos rulers, and vowed that ZAFT will destroy LOGOS once and for all. After the destruction of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos as well as the revelation of Chairman Durandal's true objectives, the Earth Alliance along with some ZAFT forces would go on to back the Three Ships Alliance to end the Second Bloody Valentine War. Notable Members Government Officials *Lewis Halberton (GS) *Muruta Azrael (GS) *William Sutherland (GS) *George Allster (GS) *Gerard Garcia (GS) *Lord Djibril (GSD) Soldiers *Kira Yamato *Miriallia Haw *Sai Argyle *Kuzzey Buskirk *Murrue Ramius *Shani Andras *Natarle Badgiruel *Sven Cal Payang *Mudie Holcroft *Shams Couza *Clotho Buer *Tolle Koenig *Mu La Flaga *Stella Loussier *Auel Neider *Sting Oakley *Neo Roanoke *Orga Sabnak Civilian *Sahib Ashman *Ahmed *Flay Allster Trivia *The Earth Alliance in Gundam SEED may have been inspired by the Earth-based government of the same name in the American science fiction series Babylon 5. Besides being similarly composed of individual supernations in nearly all Earth continents, the B5 Earth Alliance also began as a benevolent administration, only to end up being taken over by radicals and turned into a military dictatorship over the course of the story. As well, OMNI Enforcer holds similarities in design and function to Earthforce, the combined military arm of the B5 EA.﻿ Category:Cosmic Era factions